1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the method and apparatus for winding coils and more particularly to a method and structure for forming geometrically varied coil assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,578 I have described an acoustic pickup assembly which, amongst its other features, includes an elongate electrical winding. This winding, and other windings of complex geometric form, present some difficulty in assembly.
In a typical prior art setting, coils are often wound in automated processes, particularly when dimensional limits and miniaturization are contemplated. Simply, coil windings often entail very thin wire sizes, small winding dimensions and the consequent limits on winding tension and wrapping that these present. These precise limits and physical constraints are often beyond the limits of manual facility and thus are, of necessity, automated. Accordingly, various automatic winding assemblies have been devised in the past which accommodate these limitations without the necessity of manual control.
These automated winding schemes, however, contain plate regular bobbins or shapes for the coil assembly. Irregular shapes, in distinction, present various wire force transients in the course of rotary winding. Thus, the convenience of automatic coil assembly available for regular shapes is not effective for novel geometries.
I have found that various novel results are obtainable from irregular coil geometries. For example, the core pieces of the coil may be set in isolation and thus become useful as the electrical terminals. Thus, by segmenting and isolating core pieces plural windings may be achieved which separately or in combination produce the desired results. These and other results are obtainable in a geometry which is concurrently useful in winding and it is one example thereof that I now set out.